This invention broadly relates to a new waterbased lubricant composition for use in forging operations and to a process of utilizing said composition.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references which have resulted from a preliminary search carried out by the applicant: U.S. Pat. Nos. Jain et al 3,983,042; Pattenden et al 2,937,993; Pattenden et al 2,940,930; Pattenden et al 2,898,296; Campbell et al 3,985,662; Farrington et al 2,349,817; Murray et al 3,929,651; Teeter et al 3,507,791; Ruzza et al 3,375,193; Glasson 3,313,729; Kubie 2,921,874; Hodson, Sr. et al 2,735,814; U.K. application publication No. 2,046,298A; British Pat. No. 721,255; British Pat. No. 856,924; and British Pat. No. 995,708.
The environmental and ecological problems associated with oil-based hot forging lubricants have led over the past several years to the development or attempted development of more desirable water-based lubricating compositions for use in forging. Past attempts directed to water-based compositions have involved graphite, clay minerals, iron oxide, and other materials such as molybdenum disulphide, however, these attempts have in most instances not been fully satisfactory for numerous reason, such as, a failure to properly lubricate the forging die under actual operating conditions or, because the water present in the composition did not adequately wet the metal surfaces involved.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a new water based lubricating composition which is highly useful as a lubricant material in various types of forging operations. Another object of this invention is to describe a forging process utilizing the water based lubricating composition disclosed herein. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.